


Eyes Off

by twelvensfield



Series: like you hate me (but you love me) [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, M/M, Necklaces, Possessive Sex, Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), sykkuno in corpse's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvensfield/pseuds/twelvensfield
Summary: "Corpse can’t quite handle the sight of Sykkuno right now — emerging from their room, hair mussed from sleep, drowning in a hoodie and joggers. There’s nothing too startling about it all, it’s just that he’s wearing Corpse’s hoodie. As in, it’s loose around his shoulders and arms, so long that it’s bunched around his wrists and waist.It takes Corpse’s breath away."OR: Sykkuno starts wearing Corpse's clothes. Corpse doesn't really know how to handle that, until he does.(this fic can be read separate from the series <3)
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: like you hate me (but you love me) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070741
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1049





	Eyes Off

**Author's Note:**

> hello :)) I hope you enjoy! this might be the last part of this series (I want to start writing a longer fic about Corpse as a vampire so keep an eye out for that) so sorry in advance 
> 
> I've had so much fun writing these over the last few days, and the feedback has been amazing so thank you all!!
> 
> as always, don't push ships on real life people <3

Corpse can’t quite handle the sight of Sykkuno right now — emerging from their room, hair mussed from sleep, drowning in a hoodie and joggers. There’s nothing _too_ startling about it all, it’s just that he’s wearing _Corpse’s_ hoodie. As in, it’s loose around his shoulders and arms, so long that it’s bunched around his wrists and waist.

It takes Corpse’s breath away.

“You want anything from the store?” Sykkuno has his keys in his hand, piece of toast in his mouth and one foot already out the door.

Corpse works through the fuzz in his brain, fog-thick and cloying. “U-uh, no. Thanks.”

Sykkuno sends a confused glance his way. “Okay, see you later, baby.”

The door closes with the whoosh of air from Corpse’s lungs, and he’s increasingly aware of the skip in his heartbeat. He should probably be worried about how possessive he feels, he thinks. But the vision of Sykkuno in _his_ clothes — too big, too dark, and yet all-too captivating — makes all the other thoughts in his head swim just out of reach.

It follows him throughout the day, lingering in the back of his mind in calls and meetings and when he’s working on new songs. He realises it might have become an _actual_ problem when he starts writing lyrics like _swamped in my drip, take your eyes off my bitch._

Not that he’s mad about it (he’s really not — quite the opposite, in fact). He just knows that Sykkuno will hold this over his head for as long as he can. He grins at the thought of it, of the light igniting behind those eyes with the knowledge that he has another part of Corpse completely figured out.

Corpse decides to get back at him, pre-emptively, by recording some of the screams needed for the backing to his new song. Maybe it’ll even help his mind focus for a minute.

Warming up his voice takes a while, and he hears Sykkuno come back in with the groceries before he really starts going for it.

The strain on his vocals is brutal but it’s worth it, letting loose take after take. And his voice afterwards will be _wrecked_. 

When he emerges from the studio, Sykkuno’s still in his hoodie, and he hands him a cup of hot tea. Corpse smiles, grateful. There’s even lemon in it. “Thanks, baby.” Watching those eyes dilate somewhat satisfies the part of him that stirs at the sight of that _hoodie_ on Sykkuno. “You’re wearing my hoodie.” It’s predatory, low, and he watches Sykkuno worry his lower lip.

“S-sorry, I think mine was in the wash, I’ll—“ He starts pulling the hem of it off.

“No.” Sykkuno halts his movements, lets it drop back down. “I like it.” Corpse moves closer to him, lets his voice rumble that extra little bit, just for Sykkuno.

“Oh, uh. T-thanks. Um. I’ll keep it on.” He still seems nervous over the whole thing.

“Like a lot. I like it a lot.” Corpse continues, taking a sip of tea, letting it soothe his throat.

Sykkuno blushes and bunches the sleeves of it around his fingers. “You do?”

Corpse nearly growls, “yes, baby. You look so fucking hot.” His hands snake under the hem of it, under his shirt too, so that his fingers meet hot skin. Sykkuno grins, leans into him. Hands on Corpse’s chest.

Their lips tease each other, grins making it hard to focus on sexy.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you earlier.” Corpse kisses down Sykkuno’s throat, to the peek of skin just above his collar bone. He sucks a mark or two there, letting Sykkuno’s grip twist in his hair to keep him close.

“And you can stop thinking about me now?” It’s breathy, rich with desire, and Corpse wants more.

The teasing tone of it even has Corpse chuckling against his skin. The digs of his nails into Sykkuno’s skin makes Sykkuno’s breath come even faster.

“Mm, never.”

Sykkuno huffs a laugh at that.

And then he just gasps into Corpse’s hair, makes noises that make Corpse smirk.

With a groan, Sykkuno lifts Corpse’s chin up and meets his eyes. “I have to get ready for stream.”

Corpse squeezes tighter around Sykkuno’s waist, the cool metal of Corpse’s rings warming to his skin. “I should probably stop distracting you, then.”

Sykkuno smiles when Corpse starts kissing him again, lips parting to meet him halfway. Sykkuno’s hand cups Corpse’s jaw, drags him closer for a few moments more.

“Baby, I really have to go set up.” Sykkuno puts his hands back on Corpse’s chest, kisses him softly on the lips.

Corpse just groans and tries to follow those lips, but Sykkuno backs away with a smirk.

He keeps the hoodie on during his stream.

//

The next time Corpse gets to see Sykkuno in his clothes is only a few days later, he’s on Sykkuno before he’s even really registered his own movements. He’s there with his hands trailing up underneath an old band tee of his, fingers skimming the waistband of the boxers that he’d been wearing _yesterday_ for fuck’s sake.

Sykkuno arches into his touches, head thrown back as he walks them both to the edge of the bed, knees bending backwards and Corpse lands on top of him with a thud. Sykkuno grins up at him, showing teeth that Corpse wants to have on his neck. He grumbles as much, and Sykkuno complies with breathy moans and nips of his skin.

Soon, though, Corpse has had enough of Sykkuno’s teasing. When he pushes in a slick finger, he finds Sykkuno already prepped. With a growl, Corpse kisses away the smirk on Sykkuno’s lips, sucks into his neck with every buck of his hips.

When Corpse flips him over, rings digging into the _v_ of his hips, Sykkuno makes the most beautiful _o_ with his mouth, widening with the lining up of Corpse’s dick against his hole. In an instant, Sykkuno is around him, keeping him held still with shallow, rapid breaths and the fisting of his hands in the sheets.

Corpse presses fervent kisses into the nape of his neck, chest heaving into Sykkuno’s back, holding him closer with a hand around his middle. He buries himself deeper with an experimental twitch of his hips, until Sykkuno is writhing up underneath him.

Then he’s all carnal thrusts, tighter holds and whispered words into sweat-slick skin. His feet slip frantic on the mattress, urging himself deeper into Sykkuno until he doesn’t think it’s possible to be any closer to another person.

Sykkuno’s breath is puffing hot into the sheets, little desperate noises fogging Corpse’s mind. And, _god,_ Corpse’s boxers are still clinging onto Sykkuno’s thighs, his shirt rucked up with the force of their shuddering movements. Corpse can’t quite handle the feeling of it all, physical or emotional — instead, he focuses on the pleasure-pain of Sykkuno’s scrunched eyes, the rolling of his hips further into the mattress. The way he’s so trusting of Corpse, so desperate for his release that he’ll do just about anything.

Corpse reaches under those thick thighs to wrap a hand around Sykkuno’s dick, just as he adjusts the angle of his thrusts, and then he’s grinning into those heaving shoulders as Sykkuno comes, shaking, underneath him. And it’s just the tightening of Sykkuno’s body around him, slick and hot, that pushes Corpse over the edge with him.

When they’ve both regained breath, Sykkuno whines and rolls them so that he can cling onto the solid line of Corpse’s body. Corpse sets in on the exposed skin of his collar bone, shirt riding low with the pull of Corpse’s hands.

“I’m never wearing my own clothes again.” Sykkuno whispers into Corpse’s hair, dragging him closer still.

The playful tug of his curls has Corpse rumbling, trailing kisses upwards until he can capture Sykkuno’s lip between his own. “Mm. Never, baby.” Sykkuno tugs again, parts their lips for a moment. Corpse gazes into those eyes. Those beautiful _eyes_.

“M-maybe I should start wearing your chains, too.”

And Corpse really _does_ groan at that, hands moving shakily to take off one of the ones already around his neck. He can see Sykkuno trying to backtrack, refuse him, until his eyes flutter at the cool metal at his throat. His fingers brush over Corpse’s where they fasten the chain.

It’s the first one he’d bought for himself, when he was a teenager and desperate to set himself apart. He hardly wore it, anymore, but when he did, it served as a nice reminder of how far he’d come since then.

When he’s done, Corpse can’t stop staring at Sykkuno’s neck. Littered with bruises (still glistening with their sweat) and heavy with the weight of the chain, Sykkuno looks irresistible. Sykkuno can’t help but flit his fingers over it, watching Corpse watch him with a reverence.

Sykkuno hooks a finger under it and brings it to his lips, tongue darting out to taste its tang before taking it between his teeth, grinning as Corpse’s mouth parts at the sight. He leans up to kiss Sykkuno around it, metal mixing with the warmth of Sykkuno’s lips until they’re both smiling into each other.

Corpse wants to wrap Sykkuno up in everything he owns, cover him in his scent until there’s no denying that Sykkuno is completely _his._ Sykkuno looks at him as if he wants that, too, and it makes Corpse press even further into Sykkuno’s hold, pull at the fabric of his shirt until they’re slotted against each other.

“Don’t take it off.”

Corpse traces the curve of Sykkuno’s lips with the pad of his finger, following as they stretch up and part to allow him access.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! let me know what you think ;)


End file.
